Power Baton
History Origin The Power Batons, also known as a Powerstaff, were created by the robotic Manhunters; androids that were themselves made by the immortal Guardians of the Universe. However, the machines suffered from some form of programming error and they brought about the Massacre of Sector 666 as well as rebelled against their creators. Their intentions was to claim the power of the Central Power Battery on Oa. Whilst they were successful in invading the Oan homeworld, they were defeated by a failsafe programming and were exiled. In the shadows of space, they prepared for the time when they could get their revenge against their creators. Now deprived of Energy Pistols as well as Power Batteries, the Manhunters developed new tools to make themselves formidable; one of which was the Power Baton that became a common weapon within their arsenal. It was described as being the acme of Manhunter technology. No Man Escapes The Manhunters During their existence on Earth, the Manhunters created a Cult of followers who accomplished their goals. One such agent was Mark Shaw who took on the identity of Manhunter and was awarded a Power Baton as a weapon as well as a Manhunter Mask. Later, during the Millennium Event, the Manhunters struck against the superheroes of the Earth as well as the Green Lantern Corps; the successor organization formed after the failure of the Manhunters. To combat the Green Lantern Power Ring, the Manhunters used their Power Batons's to deadly effect against their foes but were ultimately defeated in the struggle. Mark Shaw continued the use of the Power Baton during his career as a Manhunter though this particular weapon was destroyed by Dumas II when it was set on overload in an event that nearly killed Shaw. Speaking to his comrades, it was discovered that it would take sometime to created a reverse engineered Power Baton which led to Mark Shaw travelling to the Himalayas to the Manhunter temple there in order to get a replacement. Dumas II battled with Shaw there after slaying his master N'Lasa whereupon Marks friends arrived and provided him with the reverse engineered Baton that was keyed to his ismorphic fingerprint. Not believing them, Dumas II grabbed it and the Baton exploded in his hands which sent him falling to his death. Afterwards, Shaw learnt that N'Lasa was still alive and the ancient alien gave Mark a Power Baton declaring him a true Manhunter. Before departing N'Lasa told Mark that if he ever needed help he was to speak to the Baton that was telepathically linked to himself whereupon he disappeared into the shadows of the temple. Years later, after the resurrection of Hal Jordan, the Power Baton was still in use and a Manhunter dispatched by Grandmaster Hank Henshaw used this weapon to activate the self-destruct programming of the damaged android Manhunter 1988.2814. One such Powerstaff ended up in the possession of Kate Spencer who took on the identity of the vigilante known as Manhunter. During the activation of the O.M.A.C.s, one such unit attacked Mark Shaw and intended to remove his implants that gave him a link to his Powerstaff as part of the Manhunter-Tech Elimination Protocols. They only managed to stop the O.M.A.C. afer the Manhunter staff X-400 was destroyed and the implant with Shaw was removed. Powers and Abilities *'Blade': This pop out blade emerges from the end allowing it to be used for either cutting or fighting opponents. *'Bo Staff': The baton can function as a weapon. *'Grappling Line': These weapons were able to fire several dozen length of high tensile cord that could be used as a swingline. *'Javelin/Spike': The ends of the baton held retractable spikes which allowed it to be thrown like a javelin. *'Magnetic Pulse': Allowed the user to make a flying leap by either attracting or repulsive polarity enabling it to similarly push or pull objects including the wielder themselves or sending others flying. The magnetic pulse field was capable of being set on overload which would cause it to explode within fifteen minutes unless disarmed. *'Sonic Maser': Capacity to emit a piercing high frequency soundwave. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Baton Category:Items Category:Weapons